In guise of a pirate
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: A short fic exploring the reason why Hatori doesn't wear an eye patch. Better and deeper than it sounds, companion piece to Come uppins. R


**Disclaimer: Only own Ivy and 5lbs of gummies. Ah, the vastness of my fortune.**

A/n: Ivy is obviously my o/c. She is Hatori's twin sister and as such she is exempt from the curse and can hug and such zodiac members of the opposite sex. At this point in her life she lives w/Haa-san and Shigure the family compound. For more about her and such read my other work (s). Oh yeah, this takes place a month or two after the whole Kana-thing.

**I shall shut up and continue w/ the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hatori Sohma sighed, readjusted his dress tie and with one last look at his appearance stepped out of his room and into his small apartment's living room. On the floor a girl his age sat reading a Russian novel Hatori could not even hope to pronounce correctly. Her long strawberry blonde hair was bound into a limp ponytail and she was clad in banana pajamas. She sat admist a mountain of pillows and blankets and a small cup of tea sat on the coffee table near her. She heard him walk in and at length raised her steely blue eyes to Hatori. The doctor's hand fiddled with the eye patch on his left eye and finally said decisively, " You'll catch a chill on the floor, Ivy."

Ivy shrugged and gave a small cough and a sniffle. "I can't read about a Siberian prison camp if I'm all warm and cozy, Haa-san." She replied, "The system must be considered here."

"I can't talk sense into her either." Shigure stated putting on his shoes.

"I won't catch a chill." Ivy assured with a bright smile, "I'll be the same degree of sickliness when you return, I promise." She paused and set down her book. Hatori caught her examining gaze and asked if she approved. Ivy was silent for a moment then replied, "Arrr, you be lookin' like a pirate."

Shigure let out a laugh. "She's right you know, Haa-san. I know you're self-conscious about your injury but the eye patch would raise a lot of questions. You'd have to explain why you come to New Year's dress like a pirate."

Hatori gave his cousin an icy look as Ivy beckoned her brother to her. "I can't fix anything if you're standing." She said reasonably but with a hint of sauciness. Hatori played along and knelt. With careful hands, Ivy gently took off the eye patch exposing scars still pink from healing. She contorted her face in a thoughtful countenance then reached up and began running her fingers through Hatori's hair. "The problem is your part." She elaborated.

"Leave my part out of it." The doctor said moodily.

"Arrr, it must walk the plank." Ivy joked playing with his part until most of his hair covered half of his eye. It was more hair than he was used to on that side but decided that this was better than an eye patch.

"Much better." Ivy concluded, "If you let your hair grow out an inch or so, no one would give your eye a second thought." She smiled at her brother for a brief moment then said hastily, "You'll be late for the banquet. Go, young Sohmas and get so totally zonked that you can't tell a volleyball from that round midget, Uncle Ned."

"Such senseless violence against poor short Uncle Ned." Shigure joked.

"Ivy's had it in for him ever since he gave her four jerky makers in a course of two years." Hatori explained putting on his coat and shoes.

"What the hell can I do with one jerky maker?" She asked defensively.

"Make jerky." Shigure joked simply.

Ivy raised and eyebrow. "And four jerky makers, Shigure?"

"Make more jerky at once." He replied then added dramatically, "You could establish a house of jerky and all will come to get some!"

"That is if Akito approved." Hatori added stiffly while adjusting his scarf. Ivy coughed a bit then told her brother to lighten up as she launched a pillow in his general direction. "Come Shigure, we'll be late for the banquet." Hatori finished nonchalantly tossing the pillow back. His tone was less than enthusiastic and Ivy knew that even though the gashed on his eye were healing tonight the gashes in his heart would open and bleed freely. Kana would be there.

"Hatori," She called and he turned around. "A Swedish philosopher once stated that every experience good or bad helps build the soul. When one dies the number of experiences dictate whether or not the can make the leap of faith into the great beyond. Promise me you'll remember that this evening."

Hatori regarded her, taking the true meaning behind her ramble: even though it will hurt to see Kana, it will still be a learning experience and would make him stronger. Without a word he walked over and embraced his twin, grateful for her insight. She returned the gesture and rested her head on his.

"How can you be so strong?" He wondered.

"I'll tell you my secret, Haa-san… I'm an actress." She replied giving him a playful shove.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mushy, yeah, I know. Going through stressful and emotional times seem to reflect in my writing. I'm sure it'll pass as most things do. Please review. Flames will probably be ignored but constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm always trying to improve my writing. All in all as the song states, Anything Goes!**


End file.
